Three Days
by Jeshickah Knight
Summary: Take a guess Twilight fans...it's Bella's change...all 3 days of Bella's pain. First up is her point of view, than next up is dear Edward's
1. Bella

**Three Days**

_The tale of Bella's three-day change_

**Day One**

I married him. It was all he asked of me, so I did. I am now Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I had _legally_ given him my heart when he knew he already had it. It was only love alone that I did it, and love alone that now would make eternity ours.

I took off the white wedding dress and hung it back on its hanger on the door. I took off all my under things. Slowly, one by one, I took them all off. He followed my lead, and I watched as more and more of his glorious marble skin was reviled.

"On the bed?" he asked, he was still reluctant and still upset with the path I had chose for myself.

"On the bed." I agreed, and remembering the beauty of the gold bedding. I added another condition. "Promise me not to spill too much on the sheets."

"I promise I won't," he said seriously.

"Then enjoy," I smiled and lay down, pulling my hair away and exposing the main vein in my throat. He planted a trail of kisses across both collarbones and from the hallow between them and up to just below my jaw line.

A pause. Two sharp points of pain, just points for a bit. It was wishful thinking, I know, but if that was the worst of it, nothing would be so bad. At the end of three days it would just be a minor annoyance.

But two points of pain were only the beginning. Fire laced from those to points moving through my veins till every tiny capillary was a searing wire below my flesh. Fire in every little pore of my skin. Hot. Pain. I didn't scream as Roselie said she had. The pain was well worthy of screaming. I could understand why she had spent the majority of thee-days screaming. But I didn't scream. I hurt too much to scream.

He could tell, I know. He pulled back, no reluctance then.

**Day Two**

The pain isn't the kind of thing you can just get use to or begin to tolerate. It's worse than I could ever imagine. I didn't know if anyone an imagine such. Fire throbbed and roared on in my veins. I lay still for a whole night, not moving for fear of more pain.

In the morning, Edward dressed and left me for a short time. Though I could be no judge of time or anything for the condition I was in.

He came back and held me in his arms for most of the day. I still wore nothing and it may have been a good thing. Edward was as cold as ever, but it did nothing for the fire that consumed me.

I started shaking I think at some point. I don't think it did anything for my pain, but at least I was doing something then.

He murmured things to me. I don't know what he said. I thought I heard pain in his voice in his voice, or regret but I couldn't tell. I was a little preoccupied with pain.

Shaking distracted by me but it didn't last. Soon I stopped shaking and the pain I had trying to ignore returned at top-notch level. I felt Edward's fingers brush across my cheeks before I realized I was crying. He started to rock with me, and I could make out two things. He was alternating between humming my lullaby and whispering things to me.

Every so often I was able to block out enough pain to discern a few words from his mumbling. "So sorry…Bells…I didn't…it'll all be…I promise…soon…I'll take you…I love…pull through…you have…love you…so sorry…" When it got repetitive started to feel my ears throb with the fire so bad I could not hear anything anymore.

The last thing I remember hearing was "Bella, I love you." And it was the only full sentence I caught.

**Day Three**

Edward changed at nightfall again, and he dressed me gingerly. Wearing clothing was a distraction, and distractions were good. But the distraction of clothing only lasted until he left again.

Alice came in and sat with me. Her cool hands smoothed my hair back from my head and the finger-combed it lightly. She said things but my ears were still blazing so badly I couldn't hear her. My eyes were burning until I was crying and my vision blurred painfully. Every nerve felt like it had it's own single let match. Parts of me started to grow numb and I knew it was because those parts of me were dead.

That's when I realized it. All the pain was due to my body dying. I was crying to rid my tear duts of liquid. I realized that the pounding was slowing and my heart ached painfully slowed and stopped. I hadn't taken a breath all day and my lungs had stopped searing when they stopped working to collect oxygen for my dying body.

My toes and fingertips numbed first. They were dead. And very very slowly the numbed sensation moved up my feet and hands.

I saw Roselie sneak a peek at me and disappear again, she would be silent towards me for a while. Emmett looked helpless before he left to find Roselie. Jasper collected Alice, I could see his unease and tension.

I didn't know when Edward returned but he was rocking my when Esme and Carlisle visited. Carlisle said something that sounded like 'not long now' and Esme hugged me quickly and returned me to Edward.

My arms, legs, and head were numb and the numbness spread through my torso at increasing sped.

I saw the sun set and as the silver of the moon rose I was rid of all my pain. The first thing I saw as a newborn vampire was Edward's relieved face.

"I'm thirsty," I whispered.

"I know," he smiled. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

_Alright, I did it!! I've been saying I would do it, and I did it…this is all for my Rozzy-dearest. It's her birthday today, so everyone be sure to go tell her happy birthday!!! Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Roz!!! (October 11__th, __if you needed to know.) _


	2. Edward

**Three Days**

_Edward's views on Bella's change_

**Day One**

At last she was mine in all ways; a legal marriage was the final step. She insisted she didn't want to get married for some strange fear or another. I was surprised when she let Alice plan it.

Alice planned everything. She picked out everything. She designed everything. She _did _everything. I wondered why Bella let her. It almost seemed to be Alice's wedding instead of mine and Bella's.

But I had a wife now. The feeling made me soar. There was a _Mrs. Cullen_ to my _Mr. Cullen_. I was a married man and I didn't feel held back, tethered down, or anything. In fact, if anything, I felt free and whole for the first time in my existence.

The wedding was beautiful. Bella was beautiful. And now we were back at my room, _our_ room. I made sure everyone either left the house or I was able to block them out. Id didn't need the distraction of their thoughts.

I watched her as she slowly took everything off. I wondered why she did when I had already made the decision I would change her first. Not that it mattered now that we were married. I followed her lead when she had removed the last of her white garments and the whole of her beautiful skin was revealed to me.

We were at the threshold of her two conditions.

"On the bed?" I asked, I thought that would be what she would prefer. I still didn't want to do it. I didn't want her to be damned like me.

"On the bed," she agreed. I knew she would. Then she hesitated, looking fleeting at the bed. "Promise me not to spill too much on the sheets."

Of course, she still thought of other things before her damnation. "I promise I won't."

"Then enjoy," she smiled at me. She still looked breathtakingly beautiful as she lay down on the bed, fanning her hair out around her head and tilting her chin. Her scent was utterly irresistible. But I held back and kissed her softly. Gooseflesh spread across her collarbones and up her throat after my lips.

I hesitated again. The vein pulsed warmly under my lips. I didn't want to do it. I could stop. But she would hate me if I did.

One bite. I extended my fangs and bit her. I'll forever feel cursed because of what her love has done to me.

Her whole body tensed. Her blood was pulsing my venom through her body like poison. I pulled away.

Seventy-two hours and she would be just like me.

**Day Two**

At nightfall I got dressed and left. I had spent the whole first day holding back my thirst so I wouldn't have to leave her on the first day of nothing but pain.

At nightfall; after her first twenty-four hours I couldn't hold in my thirst any more and I left her to hunt. I came back in record time. I couldn't stand being away from her.

I took her in my arms and held her close. I debated about dressing her and decided against it. No one would se her but me, and I wasn't quite sure if the weight and coverage would do anything to her pain.

I started to murmur to her. After she stated shaking. I tried to remember if I had, or if anyone else had. Roselie had screamed and thrashed but Bella wouldn't do that.

She started to cry. Well not really cry, but tears leaked down her cheeks and I brushed them away. I rocked with her now, and started to break up my mumbling with humming her lullaby.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Bella, darling, I didn't want you to go through this. It'll all be all right, I promise. It will all be over soon. I'll take you anywhere you want. I love you, honey. You have to pull through. You have to, for me. I love you. I'm so sorry." She probably couldn't hear me but I still said it, just in case. When I started to repeat myself I hummed.

All she needed to know was one thing and I said it often. "Bella, I love you."

**Day Three**

I changed again at nightfall and dressed her as well. The others were back and they wanted to see her. I stayed away as they visited. I couldn't continue to see her in pain anymore.

Alice visited with her first. Alice had always been very fond of Bella. They were already like sisters. Alice thought so; I've found her thinking that many times.

Roselie only looked in on her and ran to her room to vent in anger. She hated that Bella had chosen to be changed. I did too, but Roselie was worse. Emmett felt helpless. He wanted to help but he couldn't so he went to calm Roselie.

When jasper went to pull Alice away. I went back to my Bella again. Jasper was suffering and I didn't know if he would be able to control himself for too long.

I held her again and that's how Carlisle and Esme found Bella when they came to visit.

Carlisle was calm and reassuring as ever. He was fazed by nothing. Sometimes I found that infuriating. Now though, I was too worried about my Bella

"It won't be too long now," he said, Bella twitched just slightly like she had heard.

I allowed Esme to steal Bella from me long enough to hug her before I took her back.

They left and I hummed again for a while, but stopped soon because I could tell she was close to the end of her change. I checked my watch. Not long now. I looked out the window, the sun was inching closer and closer to the horizon line.

I could tell the very moment she was done with her seventy-two hour hell, even though she was about a minute or so shy. Perhaps my timing was off…she was done a mi ute of so shy of the full seventy-two.

Her eyes focused for the first time in three long days and nights and she relaxed in my embrace. We watched her first sunset in her vampire life. As soon as it was gone, she looked up at me.

"I'm thirsty," were the first words I head her say.

"I know," I smiled at her. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

_Edward's POV, alright, two first-person narratives. I'm doing a hell of a lot better ton this than I ever thought I could. _

_Well Rozzy-dearest, how do you like your birthday present. Now this isn't all so shut up and enjoy this for now…you'll love next thing more…I know!_


End file.
